When the past mets the present and thefuture helps
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Master Dashi and his friends Guan and Chase are boored after defeating Wuya and travel to the future and met everyone.Chase begins to fall for a certain albino witch leads to a fight aganst himself and who is that mysterious girl with the dragon tail...
1. Prologue

A/N: ok, I don't know how this idea got in to my head, probably that 2 hours Xiaolin Showdown marathon of the first season, the to much music videos and pictures from the show got me here…well, I don't think someone come up already with that idea.

Disclaimer: the show and his characters belong to Christy Hui, I only own Iven. So as you can think I don't get paid for that…

_**Curiosity from the Past, surprise of the Present, help from the Future**_

I. Prologue/What the history books never told…

* * *

Three warriors were sitting in a forest clearing, chatting and laughing. They were walking for about two days and decided to make here a camp and rest. 

"Well, that was a weary easy week for us." Said a man with shoulder length black hair.

"Hey, Chase don't tell us that you found our fights to hard." Said one other bald man grinning at his friend, the little green dragon on his shoulder only rolled his eyes.

"I would never say that Dashi, but after we defeated Wuya and hid the puzzle box, things got to easy."

"I agree with Chase in that Dashi." Said Guan, smiling warmly at his two friends.

"Well, we saved the world and now I'm a bit curious."

"About what?" asked the other two and leaned closer to the warrior.

"I got the idea, that before Dojo and I go to hide the Shen-Gong-Wu, we could use the Sand of Time and travel to the future and see what our work created."

"Wow, great idea old pal." Squalled Chase in delight, he was weary interested in that idea.

"But first we should rest and tomorrow we shall do what Dashi suggested." The two nodded and the four wished each other a good night and went to sleep. No one of the warriors knew that they will be in a weary big adventure when the Sun rises again and lets the darkness and the shadows of the night disappear.

_To be continued… _

A/N: I know that it was short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer.


	2. When Past and Future met

A/N: And now the trip begins…

II. Past meets Future

* * *

On the next morning after they stood up, Dashi hid the other Wu in the ground for as long as they don't come back and took out the Sand of Time. They stepped int he middle of the clearing and Dashi held the Wu up. 

"Sand of Time!" he yelled and in a flash of light they were gone.

**_

* * *

In the present…_**

Dojo sat out side in the temple garden and looked around as he saw a lash of light and the three warriors and the dragon apaire. Dojo began gapping at the sight of them.

"Well, that was fun, but where are we?" asked Chase looking around smiling.

"You are here in the Xiaolin Temple, welcome." Said a new voice and they turned to see one old man with a familiar dragon on his shoulder.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Master Fung and I'm the sensei of this temple."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Said Dashi and bowed with his two friends.

"It is a honor for us to meet such legendary warriors."

"Well, that is something new." Said Dojo looking at his past self.

"Hey, the little fellow is still alive." Grinned Chase and stepped to the little dragon to pet him, but he felt the little creature flinch from his touch. That confused him, but didn't let it show.

"Come on inside." Offered Master Fung and they went inside and sat in the meditation room.

"So, how much did we go forth in time?" asked Guan.

"Well, not much only 1500 years." answered the little creature and the visitors gapped.

"Wow, then we traveled a lot. So, what has changed after Wuya is no more."

"Uhm…not really"

"What do you mean Dojo?" asked Guan and he stared with his friends at him.

"Well, Wuya was freed one year ago and after that she got her body twice back and now she is as strong as then and to be honest there are three Heylin Overlords on the fight against us.

"WHAAT!" the three warriors and the dragon yelled in shock.

"Who was that impatient fool who freed her!" yelled Dashi.

"Someone not mentionable, he is the laughingstock of both sides, Xiaolin and Heylin."

"And who are the three Overlords? And Dashi, lease calm down my friend." Said Guan in his usually calm voice.

"They are Wuya, Hannibal Bean and…." Dojo suddenly stopped, they would never live that down if he told them the name of the third lord"…uhm…we don't know him yet.

Then they heard noises from out side.

"Ah, the young dragons are back from they training." Said Master Fung smiling. "Dojo, please go out side and greet them." The little dragon nodded and went out side. He understood that h needed to tell the others to not mention that Chase is on the side of a bad guy's and don't even let that slip.

* * *

As the dragon come back he was followed by four children. They stood I the doorway and looked at the man inside. 

"Our dear guests, please let me introduce you Raimundo, Xiaolin dragon of the Wind and leader of the dragons, Kimiko, dragon of Fire, Omi, dragon of Water and Clay the dragon of Earth." The four bowed.

"Nice to met you all." Said Chase grinning and the others understood now what Omi meant after coming back from the past that Chase was more different from the one they knew.

* * *

After two hours everyone sat in the meditations garden and were speaking about new things as both Dojo's begun to shake. 

"Guy's, hurry a new Shen-Gong-Wu has revealed it self." They all jumped up at the dragon and wanted to fly of as they saw a second Dojo beside them.

"We are coming with you." Said Chase grinning.

"But…"

"We want some action." Said Dashi and his grin showed he would not listen to them so they went of. But they didn't knew that gold eyes watched them.

_To be continued…._


	3. Paifull truth

A/N: well, I didn't think to have so much reviews and now here comes after long waiting the third chapter. Sorry that it took me so long, but I'm working on a five Jackie Chan Adventures fic's.

III. Painful truth…

They search for the new Wu brought them in a nice forest beside a little mountain near Paris. The two dragons landed and shrunk back in they little forms and the two groups begun searching, but not before the four travelers didn't admire they beautiful surroundings.

"Where are we?" asked Guan looking around.

"We are near Paris that is one of the most beautiful cities in France and in the whole World." Kimiko explained.

"We should begin with our search." And so they began to look after the Wu.

"Hey, Kim what is it what we are searching for?" asked the Brazilian boy.

"It's called _'Spirit of live'" _she said taking out the Ancient Scroll from her bag and looking at it. The others went up to her and looked at the image as one the black figure held a rose like object a bow the heart of the other figure laying on the ground and it stood up."

"Ah, I remember, this Wu can bring back the death to the living if the person using it really cared for the death person if not the person will live, but without his memory. It looks like a crystal rose, which is one of my favorite Wu's." Said Chase and everyone stared at him.

"Well then lets…", but Raimundo stopped his sentence and his expression darkened a bit. "Quick hide." He said to the three warriors. Dashi and Chase wanted to argue about that, but Guan dragged them behind a big rock.

"Rai, what is it?" asked Kimiko, but she had her answer as she looked up at the cliffs and saw two shadowy figures appeared.

"WUYA!" the four hiding person gasped as they saw the Heylin witch free again and in her real body. Dashi and Guan could not take they eyes of her, they were too shocked, but Chase noticed that there was a young boy standing on her side.

He seemed to be around eighteen and had weary pale skin, interesting red hair and what fascinated the warrior the most, the boy had beautiful rubin red eyes. _Who was this boy and why was he with her?_ He knew that Wuya could charm every man she wanted, but he didn't act like her slave. He was lost in his thoughts as he heard Raimundo shout to the two.

"Hey Jack, don't tell us that Wuya decided to keep you as her pet!" at that the two on the rocks showed two different reactions. Jack almost face faulted and Wuya stood between laughing and embracement.

"No you Xiaolin Losers, she is only staying by me again! And we are not here to play with you, we are following our orders!" the boy shouted and everyone sweatdropped and Dashi begun gapping.

"Oh…then we can guess that she pleaded yourself back again. Hey Wuya, had Hannibal enough of you and is Jack the only one in the world who will let you stay by him?" asked Kimiko mocking and grinned satisfied as the witch blushed and glared daggers at her.

"Well, we all know that Jack needs a baby sitter most of the times and the lady act most of the times like his mother." Said Clay, tipping his cowboy heat.

"I/SHE DOESN'T ACT LIKE MY/HIS MOM!" both Heylin yelled in frustration, but then both went silent as they saw a black crow fly a bow them.

"We don't have time for that, we must fulfill our orders and get the Wu." Said the witch looking calm again.

"And we will succeed." Grinned the Boy Genius and looked at his watch. "Jack-boot's attack!" he yelled and many strange floating things appeared on the sky and floated down to attack, the dragons jumping away. The travelers only stared in awe. _How could someone command such creatures, they looked so different from Wuya's stone creatures…" _

"Why are you so interacting in it?" asked Omi as he crashed three of the bots with his 'Tsunami' kick.

"Interested in it." Raimundo corrected after dodging two bots who charged at him.

"That too, thanks friend Raimundo." Said Omi grinning.

"The two are following my orders…" said a sudden silky voice and the Xiaolin paled.

"_No, don't let it be him…" _

"_Why yet?" _

"_I knew that we should have told them about that…" _

"_That will not end to good…"_

Dashi and his friends watched they new friends pale and felt the future Dojo shake in fear murmuring something about '_We should have told them'_. The four looked up to the two figures as they saw a third person step out of the shadows with a tiger and a lion on both of his sides. The three men paled, they hearts stopped. Even if the man looked a bit different, his eyes turned cat like, his hair got longer, but they still reorganized him. _"That can't be possible…" _

"Chase Young…" the four dragons gasped in union and begun to glare at the man.

"Yes, I'm flattered that you know my name and now get me the Wu." The two on his side nodded and after the two jungle cats attacked Wuya begun floating in the air, throwing green fire bolls at the Xiaolin, Jack let more of his bots attack and activated his Helli-bot to float a bow everyone.

Chase only stood there watching the fight. He didn't tell the two why he wanted this Wu, no one should know that he wanted it because it was his favorite because he helped create it.

The fight went on and Dashi felt as if he would explode. _How could it happen that one of his best friends will turn in to a Heylin Overlord? _He had enough and before Guan or Chase could stop him he stepped out from his hiding place getting everyone's full attention, his two friends followed him.

"Chase, what is the meaning of this!" he yelled at his former co-fighter and friend.

The man looked first startled, but the feeling disappeared from his face as quick it comeand you couldn't read anything from it.

"Uhm….Chase why are…" but the boy couldn't end his question then in that exact moment threw someone herself at him and he almost crashed down, but caught himself. His eyes went wide as he looked down and saw that he was holding Wuya bridal stile in his arms. He blushed at that. "Uhm…Wuya, you are cutting the circulates in my arms down…" he squeaked.

"Don't…don't let him near me….please…" she whimpered in a frightened tone and pulled they bodies closer to each other witch caused the blush on the goth's face to deepen even more.

"Spicer, Wuya we are leaving…" growled the evil overlord and Jack got confused, but arguing with Chase would mean getting hurt so he used Third-Arm Sash to get Ruby of Ramses from his pocket and called his name to let the parts of his destroyed robots float behind him. He was weary glad that he managed to win both Wu, they come great in handy.

Jack looked once back at the leaving man and headed back to his mansion, hoping that his parents already went away again then he needed to search for a room, then before they come here Wuya come to him and pleaded to let her stay and like every time he said 'yes'.

_**Back on the way to the Temple…** _

Everyone was silent; there was nothing to speak about. The four Xiaolin felt guilty for not telling they friends that Chase turned to the Haylin side and the three warriors were still too shocked from what they saw.

**_On that evening…_**

Everyone laid in they beds asleep except for one warrior. Chase sat on the roof of the temple, gold brown eyes staring up at the full moon. He loved to look up at the night sky with all the sparkling stars and the moon, but this time it didn't calm his soul. Chase sat on the roof, letting the soft night breeze play with his hair and tickles his skin. He was confused, many thoughts fought in his soul. _'Why did I become evil?' 'Why did I turn against all that I once believed in?' 'How come that I can be around such a beautiful person like that boy and don't feel nothing for him?' _his thoughts wandered again to Jack and he felt a faint blush appear on his checks as he thought about him. First he thought that he was partly one of Wuya's lovers as he saw her in his arms as the witch saw Dashi, but then after they arrived back at the temple he asked the Fire Dragon.

_Flashback _

_Chase approached the black haired girl, feeling a bit uneasy. The young woman turned around and looked at him, he saw the guilt and worry in her blue eyes. _

"_Kimiko, could I ask you something?" he asked nervous and his gaze turned to the ground. _

"_Sure Chase." _

"_Well…I wanted to know who the boy on Wuya's side was." he asked finally and he was a bit confused as his gaze met her surprised look. _

"_Oh, that was only Jack Spicer, self made Evil Genie. He was the one who freed Wuya from the puzzle box three years ago. He failed by both sides, but he still dries to take over the World. " _

"_So and uhm…" _

"_Is there something else you want to know?" at that question his stomach knotted. _

"_Uhm…yes, are …are the two lovers?" the young dragons reaction shocked him then Kimiko bust out laughing at the question and the warrior only stared at her confused. _

"_Jack…ha, ha, ha…Jack and Wuya…ha, ha, ha…lovers? Rai would so love to hear that one…No, after he freed her she already betrayed him seven times for stronger allies, but every time it backfired she went back to him because she knows that he will let her stay." _

"_And how do I act around him?" that was the last thing he wanted to know badly. _

"_Even when he is your biggest fan and he sees you as his idol you think that he is an useless worm. Something else?" _

"_No, thanks Kimiko." And with that he went away. _

_End flashback… _

Chase had decided, he will go to Jack tomorrow…

_To be continued…_


	4. Heated feelings and explainings

A/N: I'm sorry that the chapters of my fic are taking that long, I will try to put more up in our 'autumn free' day's. Warning for mild shonen-ai…

IV. Explaining and burning passion…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day come weary quickly. No one of the friends spoke a word by breakfast, there were too many thoughts filling everybody's minds and the air seemed to be filled with guilt and sadness. Master Fung was a bit worried about the silence, so after everyone finished eating he asked Grand Master Dashi to follow him, then he will explain everything to him. In the same time went Guan with the young dragons outside to comfort them and tell the children that they understand that they didn't want to tell them about Chase's 'changing'. It was his nature; he hated to see others sad or mad around him, even when it hurt him that Chase, one of his best friends in the world turned evil. He saw Chase and Dashi as his best friends and they were sometimes like brothers to each other. They already lost Wuya; it was hard to know that Chase will also go.

In the meantime, Chase sneaked out of the Temple right after breakfast; he wanted to find the place where Jack lived. He used the 'Falcon Eye' to find it and luckily he succeeded and knew now where to go. He felt a bit nervous, but there was no turning back. Before he left he placed the Wu back in his place and took the 'Spirit of live' and left the Vault before Master Fung and Dashi entered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
_**

**_By Master Fung and Master Dashi…._**

Both men sat cross legged in the Meditations room where the Shen-Gong-Wu were kept. Both men were still for a while then the old master decided to break the silence.

"I understand that you are confused, angry and disappointed."

"How would you fell when someone you cared for would turn evil." the warrior growled.

"I can understand what you feel, the young dragons are for me like my own children, but it already happened twice that I lost one of them to the Heylin side…"this caught Dashi's attention and he stared wide eyed at the man.

"What…what did happen?"

"First we lost Raimundo, he was angry because he didn't become a Xiaolin apprentice like his friends after the Mala Mala Jong accident, he didn't follow my orders and come back to save us and because of that Wuya found out where we hid our Wu. After that, he left the Temple and helped Wuya get her real form back, but after a while he realized that he was wrong and helped his friends seal her again."

"You mean that boy who is now a Wudai warrior and possesses the same element as me?" Dashi felt stunned that the leader of the new dragons stood once on the dark side.

"Yes."- the elder master nodded.

"And, who was the second one?"

"Omi." he said and the grand master could hear sadness in the other mans voice, he himself felt shocked, he would have never guessed that the little monk who seemed to be so innocent and caring was once fighting against his own friends.

"I was once sent in the Yin-Yang World and Omi come to get me, but without the Yin Jo-Jo he turned evil thanks to Chase's trick…" he held his hand up as he saw the other one opening his mouth to speak." …and after his friends turned him back, he staid for a while on Chase's side because of his promise, but then Chase let him go. Chase helped Omi often and trained him for some fights without the others knowing. He wanted to have him on the Heylin side because of a prophecy is he the only one who could defeat him. The young dragon thinks that Chase has still some good in him and so do I."

"I understand, and I want to thank you that you told me this…"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_**  
**_

_**By Guan and the monks… **_

After they spoke to each other the monks felt better and Guan was happy that he saw them smile again. Then the warrior felt someone standing on his side, he looked down to find Omi looking up at him with a serious expression.

"Master Monk Guan, I would like to tell you something, but we should go a bit farther away." Said the young warrior and lead the older one to a big tree.

"So, what did you want to tell me young monk?" he asked smiling as he looked at the younger ones saddened face. _'Oh dear God's please tell me that Chase did nothing 'bad' to one of them…' _

"I wanted to tell you that Chase is not completely evil. He helped me often and even trained me and he has still the heart of an honorable fighter, he showed that as you two fought each other and he keeps his promises. So I only wanted to tell you that the Chase Young that you know is still alive deep in his hearth is he still the same." the boy said closing his eyes, but he opened them as he felt a hand patting his head. He looked up in Guan's smiling face.

"I thank you, young Dragon of Water…" –the elder monk could only smile. The little boy remained him so much of Chase when he was in his age.

One hour later Guan and Dashi met each other and spoke about the things they found out, but then something hit them and both begun staring at each other.

"Where is Chase?" both asked in union, looking at each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
_**

**_By Chase…_**

The warrior finally reached the gigantic mansion and managed to get inside without anyone noticing him. He was hiding behind a bush and looked longingly at the redhead who was fixing a strange object with wings. It remained him in a way on the Silver Manta Ray. Jack was wearing a black armless shirt and matching black shorts. The only things that showed what he usually wears were his goggles, boots and gloves. He was working on his jet for about two hours now. Chase wanted so badly to touch the soft white skin. To let his hands glide over it, to feel it against his own skin, to kiss it, but he needed to wait. _'Darn woman…_ _why does she need to be out here…?'_ he growled in his mind.

As he come here and spotted the one he longed for he already wanted to walk up to him, but then come the Heylin witch out with a tray. On it was a sandwich and a strange bottle with something in it that looked like water. The goth seemed confused as she put the tray down in front of him. Wuya told him after noticing his look that he didn't ate yesterday his lunch and he didn't had any breakfast so she made him something to eat, then he is no use for her to get the Wu when he is to weak. But her tone was strange, it was almost caring, but the boy and the warrior shook it up. Wuya, and caring for someone? Yes and the sky is purple…Jack thanked her and after he finished eating she sat down near him and watched him work.

It was strange, but Chase could have sworn that he saw something like 'motherly care' in her eyes as she watched the redhead with a smile on her lips. It was strange…

Then it finally happened, she went inside with the tray. After she was inside the big house again Chase come out of his hiding place and approached the boy from behind.

He sneaked up to him and wrapped his strong arms around the younger ones waist, pressing they bodies together.

Jack gasped as he felt someone wrap his arms around him. From what he felt it was a man, a bit taller then him. He felt the other person's warm breath on his neck and he begun to shiver.

"Don't be afraid of me…" whispered a soft, silky voice in his ear and Jack felt himself tense even more. Then the person turned him around and pressed him against his jet.

"Cha…Chase…" he stammered feeling his body shift.

"Don't be afraid Jack, I would never hurt you…" he whispered in a husky voice as he pressed they bodies tighter together and brushed with his lips the other ones, sending shivers down the boy's spine.

"I…I don't thi…think so…" he whimpered as he felt his checks heathen up. He had never even dared to think that he would be once THAT close to his idol. Even if this man stood on the side of good he was still Chase Young, but still different. He couldn't think straight anymore and that was even getting worse as he felt the older man kissing him, his tongue licking his lower lip and begging for entrance.

Jack didn't know what to do, return the kiss or try to get away then when Chase finds out the he made out with his past self he would definitely make lizard-food out of him. Sometimes he hated his life and even, but only in his most depressive times, he cursed the day as he opened the puzzle box…then something interpreted his tray of thoughts. When he was lost in his thoughts his body reacted automatically at Chase's pleading and now was the other man deepening the kiss and his tongue stroking the boys. The blush on his face deepened as a warm hand slipped under his shirt and glided tenderly over his skin leaving a burning trail behind himself. Jack desperately tried to hold back the moan that almost escaped his lips. His body was betraying his mind. And his face felt like it was on fire and in such times he mostly hated to be an albino. A crimson blush could be even noticed by a blind person on his white checks.

Chase's heart was racing in his chest that he almost feared that it would jump out. He was kissing those soft lips, tasting them and feeling the soft skin shiver under his touch. He watched Jack's reactions carefully, he knew that it was the boy's first kiss and he was glad that he was the one to take it. His present self is foolish to not notice the redhead in the last two and half years. How could he be so blind, but that doesn't matter now. He was now here with Jack and he wanted to show him how much he cared for him, how much pleasure he could give him and all his love. Nothing in the world could stop him now to have the boy, not Dashi, not Guan, not the monks, not Wuya or even himself…

He was so concentrated about what he was doing that he didn't notice said witch coming back with his present self on her side. As the two Heylin saw that scene both froze. Wuya put her hands in front of her mouth and blushed as a five 'interesting' and mostly censored images floated thought her mind and one of them was to grab a certain Overlord on her side drag him over to the other two men and have a wild, hot and wet foursome with them. Chase on the other hand pulled himself together and went over to the two other men and separated them.

Jack eyes went wide and his face palled as he saw present Chase stand between them.

"Hi…Hi Chase….Please don't kill me…" he begged, but then felt past Chase wrap his arms protectively around him giving himself a 'Don't-dare-to-touch-him-then-he-is-mine' glare and present Chase letting out one inhuman growl. '_Why me?' _thought the poor boy as Chase turned in to his lizard like form, roaring at them.

"Don't tell me that I will look like a gigantic lizard? Dashi will laugh himself to death when he sees that one…" The gigantic creature glared at him, his tail swishing angrily behind him. Then with a quick movement it grabbed Jack and threw him in the other direction.

Both man glared at each other and begun circling around the other.

Jack closed his eyes and made himself ready for the pain when he hits the ground, but it never come. Curious he opened one of his eyes only to let out one of his girlish screams which caught both Chase's attention, but when they saw why he screamed they turned around to face each other again. Jack almost fell to the ground and his face becomes flushed again as he saw the position he was in. Then Wuya had caught him before he hit the ground and was now holding him bridal stile in her arms. Jack let out a heavy sigh. '_Luckily no one of the Xiaolin losers is here at the moment to see this and mostly not Pedrosa…he would tell the whole world about this…'_

But it seemed that luck was really not on his side or the God's found some twisted fun in tormenting him then in that exact moment come Ashley A.K.A. Katnappe in the garden and stopped death in her tracks. The blond girl stared wide eyed and gapping at the unbelievable scene in front of her. Chase Young was there in his lizard and his human form glaring at each other and circling around the other and then come the most shocking part. There was Jack blushing like hell and being held bridal stile by Wuya. _'What the heck is happening today here?'_

The two warriors didn't pay any attention to the shocked girl and continued with the glaring. Wuya on the other hand took the things in her hands and set Jack slowly down, careful to not let him go until she knew that he could stand alone then she took his hand and begun leading the still flushed and bit shocked boy in the direction of the back door. On her way she also grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled both teens behind her in the house and away from the soon beginning violent fight. Inside she went with them up the stairs and right in her new room. When they were inside she closed the door behind them…

_To be continued…_


	5. The mysterious girl

A/N: wow, it was a long time ago that I have written a chapter to this story. Gomen, I have really to much on my hand and beside that I'm still working on my FMA fic _'Kokoro no Yume'_, but I will try to continue my other storyes also if I have time. Unfortunately for me on this week I will not have a weekend at all, but I will try to write something. This chapter will be a little bit short, but it has one interesting surprise on the end.

V. The mysterious girl

* * *

So were new all three of them sitting on Wuya's bed, with both girls looking excited at the boy.

"So Jack tell us how was it to be kissed by Chase?" asked Ashley as she crawled nearer to the boy who was flushing crimson.

"Well….uhm…it…it was fantastic…" he said feeling a bit embrassed.

"Well, we can only imagine that I mean even if we all knew each other since we were apprentices in the temple he was not the one to like others in that sort of way." Said Wuya, not turning around when in front of her window a lizard-Chase flew past. The screams, cursing and threatening were also faint.

"Wait a minute you said that you trained together!" yelled both teens in union.

"Yes, you see Chase was not the only one who betrayed the Xiaolin side." At that both teens stared at her wide eyed.

"Well, we four were also Xiaolin dragons."

"Really?"

"Yes, Guan was Earth, Dashi was wind and as you can guess the ones who have wind are usually the leaders…"at that both nodded", Chase was water and me fire." At that both froze, but then begun grinning. When they see the Xiaolin again they will tell this little info two certain dragons to see they shocked reactions.

"So and now that we have this settled could someone tell me why the two machos out there are trying to beat themselves up?" asked Ashley as she looked down at the two similarly strong, but still stubbornly fighting men.

"Well, when we were searching after a Wu about Chase told us, I think he forgot that I was also there when he created this cute little Wu. Well then we got in a fight with the Xiaolin and then suddenly "at that she shivered" Dashi appeared, followed by Guan and Chase who seems to have found liking in Jackie here and no is his present self a bit jealous." Said the witch grinning as she looked over at Jack who was blushing again.

"Wow, oh well I would love it when two strong man would fight for me, it is the dream of every girl." She said in a dreamy voice.

"But that is definitely not my dream and I'm not a girl!" he growled and the two women laughed. But it all died down when they heard a soft giggle from one of the corners.

All three of them turned in that direction and they eyes went wide. Then there stood a girl around nine years old with bright golden eyes, pale skin, long red hair and to every ones shock a long scaled lizard tail.

"Ehm…who are you?" asked Ashley as she went again nearer to Jack and Wuya who were still sitting on the bed.

"My name is Iven Young." She said smiling and the trio paled.

After they got they original skin color back both famel studied the girl and then they gaze went over to Jack and then back again. It was strange, but the two were in a way similar looking in appearance. At that both gasped and Jack prayed that he would not get the humiliation of being pregnant as a male. Pedrosa would never let him live that one down if that would be the case.

"Uhm…where do you come from?"

"I come from the future."

"And are you in a way related to Jack?" asked Wuya suddenly.

"Yes, he is my grandpa." At that Jack let out a relived sigh.

"But how come that you have that tail and where is the sand of time?"

"Uhm…I have this tail from my father's side and the eyes to, the pale skin and red hair are from my mother's side and I don't need a Wu to travel in time I'm the Dragon of Silence and Time." She said.

* * *

_**Outside…**_

The garden looked partly like a holed cheese and partly as if some gigantic mutated molls had attacked it and the jet was officially trashed to peaces. Both warriors were exhausted, but still determined to fight until…

"_YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!!!!"_

At that both man looked at the house where they heard the three screams and run inside to check out what happened. Meanwhile, were some Xiaolin on the way to save past Chase, not knowing what shocking truth will greet them when they reach the mansion.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: well how was it and what secrets does Iven hold. If you can't wait for the next chapter then read some of my other XS fics then there you can find some infos, so until the next time… 


	6. Help of the future

A/N: Well here comes the last chapter to this fic. I want to thank everyone who has read this fiction I really appreciate it.

XI. Help of the future

* * *

When the Xiaolin reached the mansion they immediately kicked the door down and went inside. They had already a bad feeling when they saw the trashed garden. Rai already commented about that, _'that Jack is not a __gardening type or there was one immense fight.' _They went past the living room door only to stop death in they tracks and go back to the room. The sight that greeted them would no one of them forget. 

There in the room sat Wuya with Ashley and both were fanning two unconscious Chases and one Jack Spicer. In front of them sat a little girl with one strange resemblance to Jack, but she had a ling dragon tail.

"What in the name…", but Dashi couldn't end his sentence then Wuya noticed him and screamed in panic. This brought the trio back and the witch immediately searched for protection in Jack's arms.

"So aunti Wuya was doing that also in the past." giggled the little girl happily and the Xiaolin paled.

"AUNTI!!" they screamed in union.

"Uhm…yes. You see Iven come from the future and she is Jack's granddaughter and Chase's daughter." said Ashley smiling. At that Raimundo broke out.

"THERE IS SOMEONE OUT THERE WHO HAS SUCH A HORRYBLE TASTE TO LIKE JACK!!!" yelled the Brazilian, not noticing Iven who gave him one evil smirk. When he noticed it, it was already to late and he was covered from head to toe in dung and mud.

"Dare to insult my family and you will get in trouble." she hissed.

"Uh partner now you smell like my uncles farm on a warm summer morning."

"Thanks Clay…" retorted the boy sarcastic. "I need a shower." but he immediately regretted that he sayd that then now was he clean, but wet from the ocean which appeared a bow him for a second.

"How was that possible?" asked Kimiko stunned.

"I'm the Dragon of Time." she said and you could hear both Dojo's, Dashi and Guan gasp in shock.

"What is wrong?"

"She…she is the Dragon of Time and Silence!" yelled the little dragon.

"And?" at that Raimundo received a five strange looks from the older warriors.

"Dojo, you didn't tell them about the prophecy?" asked Dashi, raising a brow.

"Uhm…well..I hoped that it would never happen." he said.

"Dojo, what would never happen?"

"You know my young friends once there was a prophecy that beside the four Xiaolin Dragons who possessed the power of the four elements there will come a time when a fifth dragon awakens." said Guan.

"A fifth dragon?" asked the young monks in union.

"Yes, the Dragon of Destruction. He will be one of the strongest dragons then the power of destruction and chaos is present in every element and living thing so the one possessing the power of destruction could easily stop your attacks and send them back at you much stronger. The prophecy also says that from Destruction will come Darkness and Darkness will bear Death and Silence."

"Yes, my older brother Vincent is the Dragon of Death, my mom is the Dragon of Darkness and my grandpa is Destruction." said Iven smiling and Wuya and both Chase's begun gapping together with Ashley who was holding Jack who fainted.

"What is with him?" asked Clay confused.

"Spicer…the Dragon of Destruction…? Childe are you sure that you didn't got something wrong." asked present Chase while staring at Jack's out cold form.

"Wait a minute! Hold your horses, Jack Spicer is the Dragon of Destruction!" yelled the Wind Dragon in disbelief.

"Yes he is, but I'm not sure how that could be." said Wuya.

"Well my grandfather suppressed the power until he was nineteen years old then it revealed itself. "

Raimundo was about to say something to that, but they heard one explosion outside so everyone went outside only to flinch.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO MY GARDEN!!" yelled the albino while looking painfully at the battle field that was once his garden. 

The boy was still fuming as some sort of rank glided fast in his direction. The warriors were ready to attack and help Jack, but the boy turned in the rank's direction, his face growing dark. Then he held his hand out and a fire ball appeared in it which he threw at the plant monster, burning it to ashes. At that everyone stared wide eyed at the goth.

"I told you that my grandpa was strong." said Iven smiling proudly.

"There are more of them." said Ashley.

"Then we fight." said Dashi, but before he could attack the creatures went to the ground and disappeared.

"What…what happened?" asked Omi confused.

"Mom, Sensei Ling!" yelled Iven suddenly wery happy as she looked up at one of the trees which survived the two Chases attacks.

Everyone's gaze went up to where she was looking and a five shocked gasps left they mouths. There on a tick branch stood two people back to back who were around they early twenties. The boy had yellow skin and was bald, he wore a Xiaolin fighting suit. The girl on his side had pale skin and long red hair, she also wore black make up and her clothing was in a way similar to that of the boy, but it was black. Both jumped from the branch and landed gracefully on the ground. Iven immediately run up to them and hugged the young woman.

"Iven, didn't I tell you to not time travel out of boredom, only when it is necessary." she said looking at her.

"It was not easy for your mom and me to find you." said the man smiling.

"Yes Ling, I was wery impressed that the great Xiaolin Dragon of Water freaked out from a spider." said the woman grinning.

"Hey Jess that isn't fair, that thing was as big as a bus." he said in a defending tone.

"Ling, calm down. You really should know by now that I like to tease you." she said playfully as she stood up.

"I thought you like to do that only with Raiko." he said.

"Pedrosa already flips when he sees me and wants a fight which he looses." she said annoyed.

As the duo carried they conversation on they were still watched by the past and present teams.

"Well, Iven didn't lye when she said that her mother looks like a famel version of her father." at that everyone nodded.

"Uhm…who is the bald guy? And don't tell me that, that is Spicer's daughter."

"That is Omi's son." said Wuya.

"Don't ask, we don't know how they got best friends."

"So, I think it is time for you three to return to your time." said suddenly a famel voice. They all turned in the direction and saw the red haired woman standing in front of them.

"Uhm…, but what about…"

"Iven will take you back to your time and you will forget everything you have seen here."

"But…"

"The time line needs to be protected." said the woman. "Iven, please take them back and Ling and I will do the other things here. Here is the charm aunt Wuya made." she said as she threw a purple bottle in her daughter's direction. She caught it and opened a portal to the past where she dragged the past visitors inside. After they left Jessica turned to the others. "And now to you…"

* * *

_Epilogue:_

Jack Spicer was sitting inside his living room, in front of him sat his grandmother and aunt.

"Jack, do you want to speak with us about why you act so strange in the last time?" asked his aunt worried. She knew that her nephew could be strange and to be all the time alone didn1t help either, but since the boy's nineteenth birthday it was getting worse.

"I'm fine aunt Amanda, really." there was a sudden knock on the door and Jack got up to open it. When he left both women looked at each other.

"Do you think he knows?" asked the middle aged woman.

"I don't know, nothing bust out in flames or was crashing against the wall or broken to peaces. But there is still the chance that something made that strange power in him get stronger." said the other. Meanwhile was Jack at the door opening it only to be greeted by the sigh of Wuya and Chase standing in the door. The two Heylin who rejected him and caused most of his pain.

"What do you want." he hissed.

"Jackie we…"

"Leave it Wuya I'm not interested in to be used as a rag doll again."

"Spicer listen…"

"No Chase, I won't listen…" he spat angry and as his hand touched a nearly drawer it broke to peaces. Jack stared wide eyed at the remaining wood parts and his hand which was glowing faint purple.

At the sound his grandmother and aunt come running in the hall and stopped death in they tracks. Not only because of the two strange people in front of Jack or the fact that one of them looked like Jack's idol from one of his ancient books, but at the shattered drawer.

"Oh no…it is beginning again…" whispered his aunt.

"Aunt Amanda, what do you mean? What is happening to me?" Jack asked.

"That can't be….how could we let that slip…" whispered Wuya.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack growing frustrated.

"The Dragon of Destruction is finally awakened…" whispered Chase, his words followed by death silence…

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: So I'm finally ready, I hope you like it. It was fun to write this little fic... 


End file.
